


(Sept 2013) Minseok

by NixxBeats0_0, The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Series: EXO Diner Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Death by fluff, Everyone laughs at Minseok, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Luhan is adorable, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Minseok is adorable, Slice of Life, The Author Regrets Everything, baseless fluff, lowkey Papa!Yifan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/NixxBeats0_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay in all honesty he is getting quite embarrassed by Luhan’s antics. He isn’t even quite sure he knows when it started but he is almost certain it was after the Diner’s first year anniversary and it just kept getting progressively worse as days past. He would just like it to stop now, so he invited Luhan over to his place to hopefully hash this out and get Luhan to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Sept 2013) Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by a post i saw on Pinterest (https://za.pinterest.com/pin/471400285975164249/) and since i am trash i ran with the story in my head and now cannot stop myself. I apologise.  
> Unbeta'd so there are bound to be mistakes. 
> 
> Let me know what you think as well. Lowly University Student willing to learn and get better.

(SEPT 2013)

 

Okay in all honesty he is getting quite embarrassed by Luhan’s antics. He isn’t even quite sure he knows when it started but he is almost certain it was after the Diner’s first year anniversary and it just kept getting progressively worse as days past. He would just like it to stop now, so he invited Luhan over to his place to hopefully hash this out and get Luhan to stop.

_It actually started a week before the party.  
_

_That morning began very much the same as every other morning; he greeted the customers with a more or less cheerful demeanour, he snuck Sehun his weekly cheat day fix, he cleaned his counter’s meticulously and then even had time to polish the spouts of the espresso machine. It was a wonderfully productive morning and then Luhan had walked towards him like a nervous ball of energy and sat in one of the red cushioned barstools in front of his side of the counter and then proceeded to simply stare at him for half of his lunch break.  
_

_“Luhan?”  
_

_The blond smiled, “Yes?”  
_

_“Do you need something?” he continued, confused. “You’ve been sitting there for half an hour just… staring.” He finished blunt as ever.  
_

_“Minseok, you know I like you right?”  
_

_He spluttered, “What?” he stared hard at the man sitting in front of him.  
_

_Luhan sighed and then rest his chin in his cupped hands, “I like you a lot and you seem to not be getting the hint but no worries. I have resolved to fix it.”  
_

_Minseok stayed dead silent and didn’t even dare move his eyes off Luhan, because he may be unable to hear very well be there was absolutely no way that Luhan’s entire spiel had been him mishearing it entirely. He tried to get his composure back but Luhan had absolutely floored him. Minseok was used to being teased, from when he was younger and kids would whisper things at him that were either mean or inappropriate just to make fun. But he could tell that Luhan was be 100% genuine Luhan and yet he still didn’t want to believe it because if he were being completely honest with himself his crush on Luhan hadn’t exactly been the easiest thing to deal with, especially when he knew that Luhan liked Yifan.  
_

_So the only coherent thing he mustered up was a strange sounding, “What?”  
_

_Luhan smiled that beautiful smile of his and Minseok’s heart decided to disobey him as well, “I’m going to start courting you, so you fully understand me.”  
_

_Minseok choked and coughed on absolute nothing but air. Luhan scurried behind the counter patting his back with a very concerned hand but that just made him choke harder.  
_

_“Oh my god should I call Jongin?” Luhan asked slightly panicked. “He’s first aid trained!”  
_

_Minseok finally catch his breath, gently pushing away Luhan’s hands. “I’m fine,” he managed to say.  
_

_Luhan bit his bottom lip with the worry apparent through the worry lines marring his forehead.  
_

_“I’m fine Luhan, seriously.”  
_

_Luhan pouted and then began to walk away slowly due to his lunch break being over and all. “I wasn’t kidding about what I said earlier Minseok, I will prove It.”  
_

_He shook his head, “Luhan you don’t need to do that,”  
_

_The blond suddenly paled as if something had occurred to him. “Minseok, do you not like me?”  
_

_For the second time Minseok nearly choked to death on air while trying to get a coherent sentence out. “No it’s not that–”  
_

_“Do you already have someone in your life?”  
_

_“No, Luhan–” That smile reappeared and the words in his throat died out.  
_

_“Then I still have a shot, I’ll see you later.” Luhan beamed waving goodbye even if he worked as a waiter and Minseok would literally see him every time the pink haired man looked up.  
_

_Minseok sighed and slumped until Jongdae came out of nowhere and laughed at him.  
_

_“You guys would look cute together two little people together.” The younger laughed.  
_

_Minseok growled, “Brat, get back to work.”  
_

_“Aye, aye Sir.”  
_

_Minseok did hit him that time. The rest of that day carried on without a hitch and Luhan continued on as normal, so much so that Minseok was beginning to think he had inhaled something strange with all this coffee around him and what happened that afternoon was all a hallucination that was until he found the bright pink post it note on his espresso machine at the end of his shift._

**_  
_ **

****_Minseok <3_  
you’re espresso-ly cute when you’re embarrassed.  
Hehehe (^-^)  
your secret admirer 

_  
_

_A blush tinted his cheeks and he ducked his head low down on his way out the front door when Jongdae burst out laughing behind him._

Weeks later and Minseok had an impressive collection of luminous post-it notes and empty coffee cups with messages of encouragement or just silly coffee puns – he even had a giant stuffed bear holding a steamed bun. But the reason Minseok had invited Luhan over is when just that past week alone Luhan had taken to coming to work and giving Minseok large presents, gifts and even the one truly horrifying moment where at the end of their shift, when it was just him, Baekhyun, Luhan, Jongdae and Yifan left to lock up the Diner Luhan had played really loud music from Baekhyun’s phone and danced to that song that Sandy had sang from Grease. Mortified, Minseok had watched Luhan dance and pop to Sandy crooning in the background that he was the one that he wanted. Suffice to say Luhan’s dance flushed skin had nothing on Minseok’s blush of embarrassment. 

Luhan had, like all the other times, run out soon after his gift was received and left Minseok to stare at the floor while Jongdae continued to howl with laughter in the background.  


Yifan had given him a pat on the back with a sympathetic, “He definitely likes you, you should do something quick before he hurts himself.”  


This is what nearly happened the following night when Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Luhan had prepared a roller skating dance something or other, straight after Minseok had just mopped the floor. Minseok had dived to save a falling Luhan and Luhan had, had the nerve to giggle on top of him and whispered a shy thank you along the shell of his ear. 

Minseok, staring blankly, let a shiver run through him as Luhan kissed him on the cheek softly and then gotten up and left; roller skates securely in his arms this time. 

Baekhyun had cooed at Minseok for so long and so loudly Minseok wanted to bury himself underground for decades and never come up again. Chanyeol, thankfully, got a hold of his boyfriend and the pair hobbled off to their homes to nurse their roller skating wounds.  


And so after furiously cleaning his already meticulously spotless home Minseok paced, waiting for Luhan to arrive. When the doorbell rang Minseok almost had a heart attack.  


He opened the door to a beaming Luhan that mouthed a polite hello and only then realised that he had forgotten to put in his ear piece through all his nerves that had been running away with him.  


“Uh, you can just have a seat on the living room couch, I forgot to put my hearing aid in.” he excused himself.  


When he got back he found Luhan sitting on the cream leather couch staring at the hands in his lap.  


“Uh, would you like something to drink or eat?” Minseok offered, “I actually made sandwiches earlier but was too nervous to eat.”  


Luhan grinned following him to the large open kitchen with a sliding door to the right of the entrance leading to a small balcony, “Do I make you nervous?”  


Minseok stared at him for a moment before admitting, “Flustered actually, I never quite know what to do when you’re around me.”  


Luhan looked down at the ground with a shy grin as the pink haired man took two plates out from the cupboards and then loaded two sandwiches and baked potato wedges on to the plates. They sat down at the kitchen island side by side, filling the silence with chit chat and then afterwards washed their own plate even at Minseok’s protest that it was his home.  


“Do you want to watch a movie or something? I have Netflix.”  


Luhan’s eyes went round, “Really?”  


Minseok nodded and then sat down on the couch followed by a hesitant Luhan who sat curling his legs under himself to sit cross-legged beside him. Minseok idly sat back and used the remote to flick through options, “What are you in the mood for?”  


Luhan bit his lip before smiling, “A comedy but something really funny, you have to really impress me Mr Host.”  


Minseok doesn’t even remember what he picked out all he did was stare at Luhan laughing loudly next to him, the younger man’s silhouette highlight with the setting sun. The movie was longer than he thought and by the time it ended it was nearing the time Minseok would make supper and so Minseok offered to have Luhan stay over.  


“But I don’t have any clothes?” Luhan argued.  


He shrugged, “We are around the same size it shouldn’t be hard to find you clothes and it’s getting late and I know you don’t have a car to get home with.”  


“I don’t want to be a burden,”  


“Tell you what?” he proposed with a small smile. “If you stop with the serenades and neck breaking dance routines and presents at work I won’t feel burdened.”  


When Luhan’s face fell Minseok realised his words sounded harsher than he meant to them to be. “Was I really that bad?”  


Minseok’s mind raced with how to recover from his idiocy. “No, it wasn’t that. Like I said you fluster me, a lot and when you do things like that I can’t really – uh, no that came out wrong I just can’t get my bearings when you do… things…”  


Luhan started laughing, which was not what he had expected so Minseok watched the orange warm sunlight from the sliding door wash Luhan in a golden glow and play across the blonde’s hair turning it a burnished gold. Luhan’s eyes turning into adorable crescents and his smile so hard Minseok felt the tell-tale thump in his chest pull him closer towards the younger man until he realised his hands were on Luhan’s hips and the younger’s hands were at his shoulders and Luhan had stopped laughing instead an almost expectant look came into his eyes and he smiled softly at Minseok. “Do I really fluster you that much?”  


“Always,”  


And then they were kissing. With Luhan grinning so widely into the kiss that Minseok broke off to laugh only to have Luhan follow his lips when he pulled away, “Don’t stop kissing me dummy.” He whispered across Minseok’s lips. “I’ve been planning this for months don’t let my courting go to waste.”  


Minseok caught the flush in Luhan’s cheeks and felt more than saw the younger man’s happiness so he kissed him again until the sun set.


End file.
